


For Only A Moment

by Ragonfana



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragonfana/pseuds/Ragonfana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shameless OC-Insert into Undertale. I'm just updating whenever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"Are you sure this isn't gonna' kill me?" murmured a rough voice, throat burned from recent action in the Forge.

Sodder shifted, readjusting her saddlebags. She held an uneasy feeling in her heart for her only friend with natural magic, named Fretting Snowbird, had pulled her aside and babbled excitedly about some sort of "space-time spell." Of course she didn't follow, she only understood earth magic. This unnerved her as he wasn't explaining much, and she was about to be a guinea pig to some crazy rune-carving that might blow her to smithereens.

"It won't! And, if it tries to, I can always just scuff a rune to break the spell. I can't promise you won't, uh, be uninjured though."

_Great_ , she thought. _I might wind up with a crippling break, but I won't be dead._

She shuffled in place, eager to leave. She hoped that the spell would fail, that it would just fizzle out. She hoped even more that the area wouldn't be rocked into complete magical disarray.

"Uh, I think it's finished!" A cheery, timid voice rocked her out of her thoughts.

She raised an eyebrow at the Unicorn, appearing skeptical. "You _think_?"

"Yeah! It should be ready. Just lemme get this down, and then we can see what this spell does!" Fretting's horn glowed and illuminated the already-dimming clearing. The runes suddenly lurched to life. Power pulsed in the air, and a portal opened beneath Sodder's hooves. She floated almost comically for a moment, but quickly began to fall with a shriek. Her bones began to painfully pop and groan, and a shock of cold sent her mind reeling.

_I knew I shouldn't have trusted that Unicorn!_ As the helpless pony plummeted endlessly into darkness, she began to see pinpricks of light all around her. She found the closest one: a bright landscape of snowy trees.

This looked a lot like home - maybe it was. She began pushing herself toward it, flexing her hooves. As her snout touched the bright portal, her consciousness flickered out of existence. If only, for a moment.


	2. The Strange Forest

**Chapter 1**

She woke with an intense pain in her head. No, it was all over her body. She felt almost as if she was just beaten within an inch of her life. The second sensation that touched her fragile state was intense chill. She managed to crack open her eyes, tired as she was, and saw fresh snowfall sufficiently covering her body and a small crater around herself. 

_ Well, uh, I hope nobody heard or saw that. I don’t think I crushed anyone either. _

Her mind felt foggy. She remembered the spell activating early, from what she could collect from Fretting’s face. And then… static. It hurt her physically to try and remember what had happened. It was like a small chunk of her brain had been removed, and filled with an annoying buzz that threatened to take over her every thought. She decided to stand, unsure if she could even do that. She stumbled upright, shaking off clumped snow. A familiar  _ whomp  _ signified that, somehow, her saddlebags had remained intact through the… teleport.

She found the things in her saddlebags - a coat for protection when working metal, and a small metal sculpture done in her free-time - surprisingly untouched despite the landing on her back and the obvious intense force it held. She made slow progress out of the small crater, and even slower progress in the windblown snow. She may have grown up in a mountain town that got constant wintry weather until about June just to appear again in August, but she still wasn’t very strong temperature-wise. She plodded along, limping from the aches in her joints. 

As she moved,  she began to feel a sinking feeling of intense dread began to ball up in her stomach. She noted the trees clearing. She decided to stay in the wooded area, finding a path and thinking it safer to linger, in case anything aggressive appeared. Surprisingly, an ornate door appeared at one end of the trail. She crouched down despite her joint’s groaning protests. In front, she saw a white creature, knocking on the door.

She listened carefully. 

“knock-knock.” 

A feminine voice perked up from the other side, attempting to smother giggles. “Who’s there?” 

“etch.” 

“Etch who?” 

“oh, bless you.” 

The two broke into heavy laughter, the only visible creature grabbing what looked like a ketchup bottle and eating a little - somehow. She noted that it had no flesh, but the ketchup -  _ Blood! _ Something in her mind shrieked - seemed to disappear quickly. It looked like a skeleton, but the ketchup wasn't appearing on his clothes and wasn’t pooling under them.  _ Maybe it has invisible guts - maybe magic is at work here? _ She quickly pressed back into the trees as the conversation picked up again. 

“sorry, but it's getting dark. pap’ll start worrying if i get home late again.” 

“Goodnight. You will be here tomorrow?” 

“like always. ‘night.” 

The creature stood and walked along the path. Suddenly his eye lit into blue fire - if only for an instant - and he disappeared. Sodder sensed the reverberation of teleportation and tasted strong magic in the air.  _ Whatever this place is, it’s definitely not home. _

The wandering pony began to shuffle alongside the path, staying only slightly in the trees. She was sure the creature was the only other living thing out there with her, if it was even still around. She shuffled, stumbling and aching, to a bridge. She noticed a “gate” over it, but the bars were too large to stop anyone. She crossed then quickly fled to the treeline to continue her trudge. Eventually, another bridge - this time a girder bridge - blocked her path. She paced back and forth in the nearby wilderness for a time, easily hearing busy monsters beyond. She decided to run for the opposite side of the bridge, and get to the nearest patch of woodland she could. As she galloped, she expanded her earth-sense, curious if she was even anywhere that resembled her old planet. No, she wasn't, but the ping told her she was underground in an area rich with raw magic. Not that she could use any of it. 

As she limped through the trees, she passed a sign labelled in soft blue and accented by small lights: “WELCOME TO SNOWDIN”. 

She began to see several different kinds of monster, some with spiraling horns and long claws, others simply blobs, some even wearing brightly colored and warm clothing. She momentarily felt envy over their warmth, but quickly dismissed it.  She saw what looked like a shop and inn next to each other, a place simply labelled “Grillby’s”, a library with it's name spelled wrong,  and some homes. 

_ This place seems stranger and stranger by the minute... _

She decided to stay hunched in the snow. Already, monsters seemed to be either returning home or going to Grillby's for whatever the place did out sold.  As nothing was watching, she dashed to behind the homes, hoping to be safer around the back end of the town and behind prying eyes. She crept around, and got a strong whiff of greasy food. This piqued a sudden appetite, and sent her stomach growling. Now realizing a potential meal, she crept behind Grillby's. She decided to wait - she knew there were creatures inside, and she wasn't going to barge in and ask for a free meal. She had never had to stoop to the low of having to eat trash. Sodder knew she would suffer under trash-scraps, but she was just too scared to show herself. If one small monster could teleport, a spell nearly impossible back home, she would easily be taken out by one or two of these creatures. She fished through her half-frozen saddlebags, grabbing and putting on her forge-coat, it being barely enough to stay warm. She settled and hoped the wait wouldn't be long before she could safely eat - her stomach's growling was becoming more frequent. As a monster made entirely out of fire exited and locked the door behind himself, she stood, shaking out her coat. She slunk over to the trash, disgusted that she had ever had to sink to this kind of low to survive. She nabbed a burger, noting it’s appearance as half-eaten and sufficiently charred. She had never shied from eating meat, even if her body was designed to only handle vegetables. It was just another way she was especially different from those of her race. 

She took one bite and immediately noticed a difference in texture, and how it somehow disappeared in her mouth.  _ This place is so strange… _ Her body hummed with revitalization and she revelled in a painless moment. She fished for more morsels in the trash, but found nothing intact enough to actually eat. Disappointed, she shuffled to a safe niche in some roots, and fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Also edited by ABadTime.


	3. Introductions

**Chapter 2**

When she finally awoke, she noticed two things. First, it was extremely dark, and as such, most monsters were inside. Second? There was a storm of blizzard proportions currently attempting to bury her in snow. She struggled to stand in the piling snowdrifts. Shelter was her first priority, and since she was basically in a cave, she probably wouldn't find any natural shelter. She was shaking violently, and she stumbled through ice and packed snow. She went for the first shelter she could find that didn't seem to be inhabited - a looming wooden house with small red and green lights. She fumbled several times with the doorknob, chattering teeth unable to get a firm grip. It didn't help that everything here was made for things much taller than herself. She finally opened the door, and collapsed into a soggy and half-frozen heap on the inside.

 

She awoke once more, this time to the sound of the door behind her rattling as if the lock was frozen. A loud and irritated voice burst through the quiet.

“THE LOCK HAS NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE, SANS!”

A muffled response.

She quickly stood, eyes darting for a place to hide. Near where she collapsed was a couch and she darted behind it, not finding any more suitable hiding places. She waited in pent silence as the reply stopped, and the door suddenly slammed against the wall, suffused in a blue glow. The portly monster from earlier beside the door, and another like him, but skinny and taller, entered, and the tall one spoke.

“WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY, SANS? ALSO, WHY IS THE FLOOR WET?”

“well, unless you wanted to sit out in the cold, bro. and i’m not sure, maybe some snow got in or something…”

The portly monster had already flopped onto the couch and was beginning to doze. She realized after a moment of thought that the monster's head was right next to her own. Sodder realized a major mistake - she had been holding her breath. Release it now, and they would surely hear her. _Must… Breathe!_ The terrified pony released her pent breath, whining slightly as strained joints creaked and ached in response. Almost immediately, she was floating in the air from the same blue glow she had seen around the door when it had been thrown open.

“who are you, and what are you doing here?”

All Sodder could do was squeak in fear and attempt to disarm the magic. Her earlier assumption was right - this stuff was powerful. Earth wouldn’t be able to neutralize it like it normally could. The lanky monster appeared from the room it was in, wearing a plain red apron. It opened its mouth to speak, then closed it with a sharp clack once he saw the terrified pony floating in air, held up with the familliar blue magic.

“SANS! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?! DO YOU NOT SEE ITS CONDITION? THIS POOR CREATURE MUST HAVE BEEN FROZEN BY THE TIME THEY GOT HERE!”

“pap, they were hiding behind the couch. i know you can’t feel what i can, but this… thing has immense power. they could've tried to kill you, or me.”

Despite the other's protests, the monster already stood under the pony, speaking as quietly as it could to not scare her more. “HELLO, THERE. MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! IN A MOMENT I WILL GET MY BROTHER TO PUT YOU DOWN, AND WE CAN THEN GET YOU CLEANED UP AND FED. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A 5 STAR CHEF, AND WILL ONLY SERVE YOU THE FINEST SPAGHETTI YOU HAVE EVER HAD!”

 

With a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and two pairs of eye sockets pinned on her, Sodder sat for a meal with the two monsters. Papyrus, brother to the other monster named Sans, was speaking about the realm they lived in after her quiet query to where they were located.

“I THINK THAT’S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR NOW. HEY, HOW IS MY SPAGHETTI?”

The pony glanced up in a start. Despite the… interesting taste, the she was too hungry and tired to care much about the quality. Her plate was half-demolished.

“O-oh.. It’s really good, Papyrus. Thank you.”

Sans darted a pleased look across the table.

“NYEH HEH! ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL! SANS, THE PONY LIKES MY MEAL! PERHAPS YOU WOULD LIKE ANOTHER PLATE AFTER YOU FINISH THE ONE YOU CURRENTLY HAVE?”

“I, uh.. No thanks, Papyrus. I’ll probably be full after I finish this plate.”

The pony glanced over curiously. “S-sans, you haven’t eaten much… Do you not like your brother’s cooking?” Inside, she was beginning to get angry. _Why is he staring at me like that? I know I’m strange, but I’m not evil!_ The table suddenly fell quiet. By what she could gather from the poor Papyrus’s face, she had spoken some of that aloud. She quickly shrank into herself, beginning to shake from the fear of being yanked up into the air and possibly being crushed. Sans pushed away from the table, and walked outside, slamming the door. Papyrus cleared his throat, giving her a sorrowful glance.

“HE HAS BEEN ACTING AWFULLY STRANGE RECENTLY. I THINK HE KNEW YOU WERE COMING OR SOMETHING. I’M NOT SURE. I APOLOGIZE FOR HIS ACTIONS, BUT WHAT WAS THAT OUTBURST?” Sodder took a deep breath, and prepared for a short story.

 

 _why did_ she _show up?_ Sans paced in exasperation outside of his scout-post, eye glowing from irritation and the recent use of magic. _i don’t like this._ He groaned, and smacked his skull into a post. He couldn’t understand _why_ his human hadn’t appeared yet, and why this _pony_ had come around the same time as the human should have.

 _is this kid my human? why am_ i _the only timeline that gets some animal instead of the human?_ His thoughts quieted for a moment, until the most troubling question surfaced: _what will happen to the other timelines? they’ll be ok, right?_

Sans had never shown caring for the other Sans-es, but for some reason the question stopped him dead in his tracks, between two piles of snow from his exasperated pacing. He wasn’t sure why, but something told him he would have to suck it up and be the odd timeline out, whether it changed everything or not. He had known there was something wrong several days before, when he awoke from another fever-dream with a sudden image of this pony, and then screaming static. Ever since, a feeling of dread had settled in the pit of his stomach - where his stomach would be, at least. Now that this anomaly was here, would he have to do anything special for this new arrival? What would happen to his timeline? Was everyone in danger, or would this “Sodder” be all monsters’ hopes and dreams visualized?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. This chapter was also edited by ABadTime. Please let me know if the use of in-game capitalization styles are OK, I wasn't sure if they would work correctly.


	4. Apologies

“SO YOU’RE SAYING THAT THOSE METAL HAIR-BANDS ARE YOUR ONLY LIFELINE BETWEEN THE REAL YOU AND SOME DEMON?”

Sodder sighed. Maybe this skeleton wasn’t  _ that _ smart. Maybe he had book smarts, but couldn’t listen well. Either way, she was tired of explaining, and cold chills had begun to set into her bones.  _ Something’s not right, I think. Something’s  _ definitely _ not right.  _

“In short, yes, Papyrus. She’s pretty nasty, and nobody likes to deal with her. But, I have to fight almost every minute of the day, even in my dreams. It’s not fun, I’ll give you that.” 

Papyrus nodded thoughtfully, and went quiet for a while. He eventually noticed her shivering, and her eyes shut tightly in apprehension. 

“YOU HAVE THE SAME LOOK SANS GETS BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” 

After a slight pause, and an embarrassed blush, the fidgety pony nodded. “I think I just need sleep. I’ve been strung on a wire recently, you know?” 

There was a pause while the skeleton processed what she had said. 

“OH! YOU MEAN YOU HAVE BEEN STRESSED. NOT TO FEAR, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL LEND YOU MY BED FOR YOUR REST!” 

The pony considered for a moment. 

“That's sweet of you Pap, but I think I'll sleep on the floor. I do it back home,” she glanced away, hiding her shame for lying to such an innocent monster. “so it'll be more comforting for me to do it here.” Really the pony wanted to apologize to Sans for her shouting at the dinner table, earlier in the night. Clearly he had been already irritated and she had just pushed it too far. 

“OH. WELL. IF YOU WILL BE MORE COMFORTABLE THAT WAY, THEN I SEE NO REASON TO KEEP YOU FROM DOING ANYTHING THAT WILL HELP YOU SLEEP. GOODNIGHT, SODDER.” 

_ He's so sweet… no wonder Sans is so protective of him; anyone could take advantage of that innocence. _ The pony took some blankets from the couch, and curled up on the floor. 

“Good night, Papyrus.” Thus began the agonizingly long wait for the portly skeleton brother’s return.

 

She had actually begun to doze off when she heard the telltale click of a door latch. Her eyes snapped open, and she watched as a thoroughly soaked Sans entered, shaking out his coat. “i'm guessing you're awake. where is papyrus?” he murmured, spying the prone form on the floor.

She blinked away light exhaustion. 

“He went to bed a few hours ago. I think - I'm not good with time yet, it's all relative anyway.” 

“you sound a lot like me, kid. why're you awake? protecting my brother or something?” 

The pony sat up after a few tries, stretching out a crimped shoulder. “No, I wanted to apologize,” The skeleton shuffled over to the couch and sat, flexing his fingers. “I acted out of fear, apprehension, and general distrust. I… I’m sorry.” She got up onto the couch, not making direct eye contact. “You seem so tired from what I’ve seen, and I know I probably pushed you too far. Papyrus said this was normal for you, but if it is, it's not good for you to stress this much, a-” 

The skeleton stopped her by putting a bony hand over her mouth. 

“kid, stop worrying about me. i just usually have a lot on my mind, and pap knows that.” 

“Sans, you don’t  _ seem  _ alright. You aren't OK, and that bothers me. Nobody should be struggling. Please, tell me what's wrong.” 

They sat in silence, Sans stunned by this anomaly being able to see right through him. In quiet humor he muttered, “i am a skeleton, after all.” He couldn't pull up the will to laugh. Now that this kid knew there was something up, she wouldn't stop pestering until he either told her,  _ in her dreams! _ , or he decided to kick out the anomaly, and crush Papyrus. He took a deep breath, preparing another lie. 

“you're right. i am tired, but nothing you should worry about. having so many jobs wears on ya’.” 

She grimaced, and he prepared for more accusations. Instead, she gave him nothing more than judgemental silence and time to piece together more lies and stories. 

He couldn't remember when he had started dimming the line between fact and fiction, and it was almost habitual at this point; everyone bought the lies anyway, and nobody questioned it anymore when he rambled about timelines and paradoxes. He would have to keep an eye socket on this kid for a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I wasn't entire what to do when I wrote it. Prepare for strange occurrences next chapter.


	5. Someone New

_ What… where am I? _ The disgruntled pony sat up, disoriented. The last thing she could remember was snow and searing pain; waking up on a couch was the least of her expectations. 

“Hello?...” She glanced to her side after movement took her blankets. 

Sans slept heavily, eye faintly glowing. Seeing that reminded her of the night before, and she realized that she was safe for now. 

After getting off the couch as quietly as she could, she attempted to wake Sans - she was hungry again, but didn't want to be rude or be accused of stealing.  

“Sans… Wake up lazy bones… c’mon.” 

He woke slowly, grumbling. “is pap even awake yet, kid? you wake up even earlier than him. heh.” 

She stretched, catlike. “I haven't checked. I assumed I should let him rest a little while longer. I'm hungry, though. Uh, what do you have for breakfast?” 

Sans rolled off the couch. “well, we’ve got spaghetti. and, more spaghetti.” 

Sodder grimaced, remembering the  _ interesting _ flavor from the previous night’s dinner. She made a face, and Sans flashed her a grin. 

“i understand. wanna go to grillby's?” 

She paused, then shook her head. “I wouldn't want to disappoint Papyrus. He's so precious, I can at least pretend to like his cooking. Should I go wake him up?” 

Sans nodded, giving her a thankful smile. 

She crept up the stairs, and softly knocked on his bedroom door - well, as softly as someone  _ can _ knock when they have bone and light skin padding for hands. 

“Papyrus? You’ve gotta wake up, Sans is awake.” 

A Papyrus wearing nightclothes opened the door, a mixed expression on his face. 

“SANS IS AWAKE BEFORE  _ ME?! _ ” He raced down the stairs, seeing his brother half-asleep in the kitchen, waiting for some spaghetti to heat up in an old microwave. 

“hey bro. what’s got ya’ all rattled?” 

Papyrus groaned slightly. “NOT  _ THIS _ EARLY IN THE MORNING, SANS!” the accused brother chuckled, and took out a bowl of steaming spaghetti.

“bone appetìt.” Sodder grinned at that, nabbing a plate from Sans and sitting on the couch. 

“That was terrible, Sans. No wonder Pap acts like that when you tell puns - he's had to live with awful ones for a while.” Papyrus sat next to her, a mixed grin and grimace on his face. Sans soon joined them, having nothing in hand. The three sat and ate in silence for only a moment, before Papyrus motioned to his brother. 

“SANS, CAN YOU HAND ME THE REMOTE? I WOULD LIKE TO WATCH TV.”

“nah bro. too lazy.” As he spoke, Sans sank down until he was almost hanging off of the couch. Sodder perked up in the tense breach.

“Uh, what’s a TV? Is this something I should know?”

The brothers stared, dumbstruck.

“YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT A TV IS?!” Papyrus shouted, almost dropping his plate of spaghetti in his excitement. “WHY, IT IS THE BEST FORM OF ENTERTAINMENT THERE IS! SHALL I DEMONSTRATE?” Before getting a response, Papyrus grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. The show playing was “MTT In: Cooking With MTT.” The three watched for a time, Papyrus more interested than Sans - who was asleep - and Sodder, who had somehow finished her plate and was absently watching a large rectangular robot called Mettaton cook countless meals.

“This is… interesting, Pap. Is there anything else on the TV?” Papyrus shook his head.

“THERE IS USUALLY ONLY ONE SHOW ON AT A TIME. WE DO HAVE SOME MOVIES, WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH ONE OF THOSE?” She shook her head. She needed to get her mind together, figure out more about her new home. That thought brought a pang of sadness to her heart. She wanted to go back to her friends, go back to where she belonged; she wasn't sure that wish could ever be fulfilled.

“I think I'm gonna’ go for a walk. I'll be back, don't worry.” Before Papyrus could really respond, she was already up and walking to the door. “I might be gone a while, so I'm taking my coat.” After tightening the straps on the chest, she waved, and closed the door quietly. She glanced around at the monsters nearby, and with her hood on her head she departed for the nearby forest.

Sodder was never one to miss things - she was never very materialistic. The only things she cared about were those metal hair bands that never seemed to be away from her person - and for good reason. She found a small clearing and sat, removing the one from her tail. She eyed the magic runes on the inside while she waited for the little demon in her mind to manifest so they could have a chat. 

Eventually, as she had hoped, a lanky and sickly yellow pony appeared before her, wearing a face teeming with hatred. It spoke. “We are somewhere new? Where have you travelled to escape your sins today?”

 

Sans felt like he was falling into an eternal black pit that he could not escape from. No matter how hard he tried, how much he screamed and pleaded, he would fall. He knew now to not fight this. The less he fought, the easier the nightmares would pass. It was rare he ever saw the pacifist timelines anymore, and when he did they were nothing more than a break in the storm.

He plummeted at the speed of light but also not at all - it did not matter as the dream was already in motion. He watched the human walk, but it did not commit atrocity after atrocity. Instead it left monsters laughing or huffing in irritation. This would be a pacifist dream. He heard himself speak to the human, make terrible puns and joke with his brother. He watched the human from afar, watched as they consoled and flirted and cheered. And he held true joy in his heart until the dream was severed by a great flux of magic.

He thought that it could have been his own, brought to fore by the emotional force of his dream - he had never gotten great control over his magic when emotional. After waking he did not see the telltale blue-gold glow of his eye socket, in fact he saw no magic at all. But he felt it in his bones and knew that someone was doing something they should not be doing.

 

“And yet you refuse my offer once more, without the protection of your friends? None here may reach you when you are in my realm, in a manic fit of destructive rage.” Despite the demon's wordy threat, the currently suspended pony sat in silence. She knew that the demon spoke the truth - if it decided to take control, everyone could be at risk. Then again, she knew how powerful Sans was; maybe he could protect the whole town from herself.

“Perhaps.” Was her only response. The demon seemed miffed at first, but quickly whirled to the side, then vanished. Sodder fell with a  _ umph! _ into the snow, groaning at the interruption.

“uh, sodder? you around?”

“Ugh… Yeah, I'm here.” She waved a hoof around, over her head. She felt a bony hand grip her leg and pull her up, her own hooves scrabbling at the snow to find traction.

“so what’re you doing out here, all by yourself?”

“I’m just practicing my magic…” She glanced away, walking over to where her lone hairband fell in the snow. The ground around it was significantly burned, as if the metal was molten but retained it’s shape. She put it on, glancing over at the staring skeleton. “I used a pillar of earth, but I heard you coming and it scared me, so I fell off of it.” She walked over, hoping he wouldn’t question her further.

He raised a ridge of bone she supposed was his eyebrow. “mmhm. well, didn’t mean to scare you. guess i am a pretty spooky skeleton.” there was an expectant pause, then Sans cleared his throat and spoke again. “anyway, you mind showing me some of that magic you have? i’m sure it’s different from ours.”

The pony fidgeted slightly. “It’s nothing great, really… I mean, I suppose I can demonstrate…” She turned away from him, sighing resignedly. She began to trace odd figures and symbols in the snow, humming as she did so. The symbols caught the light and began to glow fiercely as she closed the circle that she had drawn. A small sprout peeked out of the ground and the pony smiled, beginning to sing. The sprout grew into a sapling before the mildly-impressed skeleton, then into a small adult. The pony cut off her singing after a closing measure, then smudged out the drawings in the snow. As she did so, she spoke.”Was that satisfactory? I know it’s just a tree, but anything else is tiring.”

“that’s pretty cool, kid. never seen anyone with the power to accelerate the growth of a plant before.”

“Now, do you do any magic? I’d like to see it.”

There was another silence, this time tense. She could practically taste the reproachfulness in the air around Sans; she could see his stance change from mildly attentive to straight-backed and critical within an instant.

“why’s that, kid?”

“Well, I know you can do telekinesis. You lifted me up yesterday and opened the door. That’s basic level magic in my world,” she paused before continuing. “but I could feel the power you were holding back when you lifted me. you could’a crushed me in a second if you had wanted. If you got that much strength from just lifting things up, I should be very afraid of whatever you were lifting.” She shuffled her hooves, awaiting his answer. He had looked away, the small pinpricks of white light gone from his eye sockets.

“fine. i’ll demonstrate.” The pony watched as he summoned bones from thin air. Several glowed with the tinge of his magic’s true color of blue, others were a soft white. The next things he summoned were skeleton heads, distinctly dog-like in shape, but with a split jaw. Those caused her to sink a little to the ground - she had never seen anything that  _ terrifying _ before. Something about those skulls scared her far more than the mass of bones around the small skeleton. She could feel practically endless amounts of power behind them. But as quickly as it began, the show ended.

“how was that kid? you look scared out of your wits.” It took her a moment to notice she was crouched fully against the ground. Embarrassed, she stood up, shaking out her forge-coat. 

“It was impressive, to say the least. Very impressive…” She glanced away, rubbing her head slightly. 

“c’mon, let’s go to grillby’s. i haven’t had brunch yet.” The two left, Sodder grinning at his laziness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been finished for so long, and I utterly forgot to post it. SO SORRY!


End file.
